


Личная жизнь

by Nemhain



Series: Под запретом [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: О неразрешенных драмах в командах МакЛарен и Рено, а так же о том, как вам повезло - или нет? - если ваш кумир, друг и учитель, а теперь и соперник - Фернандо Алонсо.





	Личная жизнь

\- Эй, как дела? - Фернандо возник рядом как черт из табакерки: так внезапно, что Карлос аж подскочил.  
\- И снова здрасьте, - отозвался он, снимая наушники: он смотрел какое-то кино, что-то из последних номинаций на Оскар, мутноватое и нудное, такое, что обычно он засыпал через пару минут, но сегодня что-то не помогало. Он так и качался в полудреме, но никакого расслабления она не приносила. Фернандо, похоже, тоже не удавалось с пользой провести полет… - Все хорошо. Вот, смотрю… - он неопределенно махнул рукой в экран. - Ты как?  
Не то, чтобы что-то могло измениться за те тридцать минут, что они не говорили. Но когда у Фернандо не было возможности заняться чем-то, по его мнению, полезным и нужным, он становился с трудом выносим: энергия в нём была даже когда её не было, и требовала выхода. Хотя, уж казалось бы, оба должны были б проспать полет без задних ног: в конце концов, за плечами были очень непростые выходные, да и гонка стала тем еще испытанием - для кого больше физическим, а для кого и эмоциональным. Сайнц бы ни за что не поверил, что Фернандо нисколько не опасался на каждом кругу, что машина что-то выкинет как в образном, так и в буквальном смысле. Колесо, например. Хотя кого он обманывает: если бы сам Алонсо, ему так сказал, он бы - поверил.  
\- Все отлично. Просто переживаю… ты не пей, ладно? - ухмыльнулся тот.  
\- Очень смешно, - огрызнулся Карлос.  
Он уже проклял вездесущих комментаторов и журналистов, силы маркетинга и прочих желающих "знать все" о гонщиках и командах: ничего святого им не оставили, даже в кокпит залезли и в радио-связь. Что дальше? В душ их с собой взять? Не слышал бы весь мир то радио-включение, так он бы вообще об этой ерунде с водой ни в одном интервью не заикнулся, но не сказать команде в процессе гонки он просто не имел права. На самом деле, это и правда было бы смешно. Если бы не стоило ему места в таблице. Но ладно уж, хорошо, что обошлось.  
\- Девушка, - Фернандо схватил за рукав проходившую мимо стюардессу, - вы только не давайте ему пить… - попросил он.  
\- Да прекрати ты уже, - Карлос раздраженно провел рукой по волосам.  
\- Я вас уверяю, сеньор не просил ничего кроме воды, - стюардесса поняла его по-своему.  
\- Да шучу я, шучу, - ответил стюардессе Алонсо. - Ему уже есть восемнадцать, - он посмотрел на Сайнца -, да и двадцать один тоже.  
Повисла пауза: Фернандо о чем-то задумался.  
\- Прошу прощения, я могу вам помочь чем-то ещё? - поинтересовалась, наконец, стюардесса, которую Алонсо все еще держал за рукав.  
\- А, простите, - тот опомнился и отпустил ее. - А сколько нам еще лететь?  
\- Около пяти часов.  
\- Спасибо, - стюардесса кивнула и удалилась, пока на лице Фернандо разыгрывалась драма "ЕЩЕ ЦЕЛЫХ ПЯТЬ ЧАСОВ!".  
Тут самолет тряхнуло, капитан включил табло "Пристегните ремни" и объявил о зоне турбулентности, Фернандо закатил глаза, но пошел на свое место. Карлос проследил как тот бухнулся в кресло, снова провел рукой по волосам и откинулся в свое.  
Экран телефона, лежавшего на полке слева, загорелся от сообщения: "Но ты все-таки и воду не пей!". Сайнц выглянул поверх своего кресла и бесстыдно показал Фернандо, что он думает о его шуточках. Пожалуй, жестикулировать средним пальцем в сторону Алонсо, было не очень удачной идеей, учитывая разнообразные обстоятельства… Но это осенило его слишком поздно.  
Через минут пятнадцать периодические потряхивания прекратились, табло выключилось, и уже сам Карлос решил прогуляться. Он поднялся и с завистью обнаружил, что весь салон первого класса блаженно спит без задних ног. Даже Фернандо, мимо чьего кресла он прошел на пути в туалет, кажется, наконец, отрубился. Но, как оказалось, когда кажется - креститься надо: стоило ему, приведя себя в порядок, открыть замок двери и взяться за ручку двери, как та распахнулась сама и выйти ему, естественно, никто не дал: плавным, но безапелляционным движением Фернандо вошел к нему. Спасибо хоть туалетные комнаты Этихад делал такие - не каждый отель сравнится, и Карлосу было куда отступить. Впрочем, далеко отступить ему и не дали - Фернандо тут же обнял его за талию, притягивая к себе. Щелкнул закрывающийся замок.  
\- Сдурел совсем?! - почему-то громким шепотом поинтересовался Карлос. – Это очки в первой же гонке так пьянят? - бросил он, чувствуя, что у него уже покраснели щеки, не в последнюю очередь от собственной дерзости, да и в остальные места начался тот еще приток крови.  
\- Мне показалось, - Фернандо мял его бока уже обеими руками, решительно спускаясь ниже… и когда его пальцы достигли поясницы по телу Карлоса пробежала приятная дрожь, - или ты сам меня пригласил? - он прижал его к себе сильнее и поцеловал в шею, раз пять, не меньше. Губы у него были сухие и горячие…  
Карлос громко выдохнул и то ли порадовался, то ли посетовал, что нацепил в полет довольно узкие джинсы, и теперь Фернандо не так-то просто добраться до желаемого. Но, как оказалось, он снова недооценил своего кумира: тот нашел в себе силы оторвать аж обе руки от общупывания его задницы. Одной он пробрался ему под рубашку и принялся ласково поглаживать поясницу, а вторая молниеносным жестом фокусника скользнула между их телами - не преминув надавить тыльной стороною Карлосу на пах - и в мгновение ока совладала с пуговицей его джинс, ну а молния проблемы не составила и вовсе. Нет, определенно, этот человек имел самые разнообразные и недюжинные таланты.  
Карлос, наконец, перестал изображать ту даму, которая слишком громко вопит "нет!", обнял мужчину за плечи, запустив пальцы в его волосы, заставил его откинуть голову назад и требовательно поцеловал, чувствуя, как умелые руки решительно приспускают его джинсы и белье. Фернандо жадно сжал его ягодицы в своих ладонях снова, и на этот раз впечатления были куда как острее, чем через ткань. Сайнц не сдержался, громко застонал, надеясь, что поцелуй хоть как-то смягчит звук. Алонсо тихо рассмеялся, слегка отстраняясь и облизывая губы:  
\- Хочешь, чтобы к нам присоединился еще кто-то?  
\- Ну я не знаю, какой у тебя там был план… - ехидно отозвался Карлос, глубоко вздохнув.  
Фернандо развел его ягодицы в стороны и провел пальцами между ними так настойчиво, чтобы ни у кого тут не осталось сомнений, какой у него был план. Карлос тяжело выдохнул ему в висок.  
\- Не то, чтобы я был против, но ты правда считаешь, - он охнул: Фернандо надавил пальцем на тугое кольцо мышц, в бесцеремонной попытке протолкнуть внутрь кончик пальца, - что тебе хватит тех пяти минут, что стюардессы готовы еще потерпеть загадочно закрытую дверь туалета и отсутствие аж двух пассажиров в салоне, - он чувствовал, что несмотря на охватившие его желание и жар, его тело зажалось; он поцеловал Фернандо в висок, - чтобы растянуть меня и сделать все, что там было в твоем плане?  
\- Хм… - вздохнул Фернандо, нехотя ослабляя хватку своих обжигающе горячих ладоней. - Нико что, вообще над тобой не работает?  
\- А он-то тут при чем? - Карлос мстительно укусил мужчину за мочку уха. Не твое это дело, Фернандо, но не работает, ни черта не работает, гад.  
\- Я должен заняться твоей личной жизнью, - ухмыльнулся тот, вдруг разворачивая его лицом к зеркалу и, мягко скользнув одной ладонью промеж его ног, оттягивая белье еще ниже, а второй обнимая поперек груди. Вдоль позвоночника Карлоса пробежала дрожь, но он все-таки упрямо повторил:  
\- Так он-то тут при чем? Мне девушки нравятся...  
\- Мне тоже, - Сайнц хмыкнул: да, конечно, вон там одна в кресле в салоне спит... - и громко охнул, когда ладонь Фернандо обняла его разгоряченную плоть, повела по всей длине и обратно; он резко наклонился вперед, чуть не въехав лбом в зеркало, которое тут же запотело от его горячего дыхания. Фернандо прижался пахом к его аппетитной смуглой заднице, продолжая ласкать. Плоть Карлоса становилась горячее и крепче с каждым движением, а у самого Алонсо в штанах уже просто горело. - Определенно, я должен… - Карлос подал задницей назад, потираясь о его стояк, все так же скрытый джинсами, и Фернандо забыл, что он там должен. Он тихо застонал, надеясь, что звукоизоляция тут есть хоть какая-то - явление стюардессы было бы сейчас совсем лишним. Идея все-таки вставить юноше без смазки и подготовки становилась слаще с каждым мигом.  
Сайнц будто мысли его прочитал, вывернулся из его рук, жестко схватил его за бедра, разворачивая и вжимая задом в полку и затылком в зеркало, и требовательно дернул пояс джинс, намекая. В четыре руки они расправились с застежкой в секунду, и вот уже юноша, сплюнув в ладонь, зажал в ней оба их напряженных члена и двинул бедрами. Перед глазами поплыло… дыхание тут же сбилось. Фернандо толкнулся в услужливо предложенную руку тоже, потираясь о чувствительную нежную плоть Карлоса, задевая головкой своего члена его … Напряжение прошедшего дня, которое, казалось бы, уже отступило, вернулось вновь, все нарастая и нарастая.  
\- А жизнью… личной … - Карлос глухо сглотнул, - своей займись, - и, ускорившись, впился губами в губы Фернандо, дабы тот слишком глубоко не задумывался. Фернандо ухмыльнулся в поцелуй - вот ведь язва! – и отвесил звонкий шлепок тому по заднице. Это, а может то, что самолет внезапно тряхнуло, стало последней каплей для Карлоса. Он резко толкнулся в свои пальцы в последний раз, сжимая кулак сильнее, застыл в напряжении. Его трясла мелкая дрожь, он крепко вцепился свободной рукой в плечо Фернандо и глубоко дышал, дергано, тихо стоная и кончая. Алонсо смог, наконец, перестать держаться на полку за спиной как за спасательный круг и обнял Карлоса одной рукой, придерживая, поглаживая по спине. Тот разом вдруг расслабился, обмяк, но ставшей ленивой ласки руки не остановил, смыкая пальцы уже только на члене Фернандо, размазывая по нему свое семя. Впрочем, с каждой секундой движения его становились четче, направленнее.  
\- А с моей … - Фернандо откинул голову назад после особо удачного маневра Карлоса и приложился макушкой о зеркало, - личной жизнью… все в порядке.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Карлос, наклоняясь и целуя его в шею, а потом плавно опускаясь вниз, на колени, и … - Именно поэтому ты сбежал от Стоффа.  
\- Я завтра должен …  
\- Ой, помолчи, - попросил Карлос, и никакой возможности что-то сказать у Фернандо не осталось: юноша сменил пальцы на язык и рот, и взял сразу глубоко и не думая сдерживать его, позволяя запустить пальцы в свои драгоценные волосы и надавить на затылок, и двигаться так, как хотелось. Фернандо понятия не имел, где тот научился так отсасывать - ну честно слово, не он же его так научил за те полтора раза? может, практиковался на подручных предметах? -, но ему оставалось только глубоко дышать и напоминать себе не стонать в голос. Коленки тут же предательски подогнулись, и, если бы не ладонь Карлоса, упершаяся ему в бедро, Алонсо бы просто упал. Он не продержался долго: пара резких толчков, невыразимое, будоражащее ощущение скольжения вдоль горячего неба, влажность податливого рта, - все это, да еще внезапный стук в дверь, толкнуло Фернандо к краю, и он спустил, предусмотрительно убрав руки с затылка Карлоса, и опершись на край полки. На пару секунд он провалился в блаженное, уютное, легкое «нигде», но потом в эту тишину ворвался голос стюардессы…  
\- У вас все в порядке? – поинтересовалась она с той стороны двери.  
\- Да-да, не беспокойтесь, - севшим голосом отозвался Карлос, утирая уголок рта и споро подтягивая джинсы.  
Фернандо тихо протестующие застонал: женщины… они всё делали сложнее, а многое и вовсе – портили.  
\- Но … - неуверенно отозвалась девушка.  
\- Все хорошо, - жестче повторил Карлос и включил воду, намереваясь привести себя в порядок.  
Судя по наступившей тишине, их оставили в покое, но вряд ли надолго.  
\- Слушай, а почему мы ... - Фернандо запнулся, но потом-таки продолжил, - сами не устроим свою личную жизнь?  
Карлос улыбнулся ему в зеркало, будто бы намекая, что ответ тот знает и сам, и вообще на этот риторический вопрос он отвечать не будет, и вместо этого протянул ему влажное полотенце.  
\- Нет, я серьезно.  
\- Ага, - Карлос плеснул себе в лицо водой. - Мама, папа, я понял, что Фернандо Алонсо лучше всех с любой стороны, я его люблю и поэтому я хочу выйти за него замуж! - издевательски выдал он и спрятал лицо в полотенце.  
Вообще, когда Карлос переходил на испанский и не говорил в камеру, о его язык можно было порезаться.  
\- Хочешь сказать, при такой постановке вопроса у Нико шансов больше? - усмехнулся Фернандо: он уж точно не почувствовал себя задетым - то, что Карлос думает и чувствует к нему было уж не раз озвучено и не только в личном общении, и это вполне устраивало астурианца.  
Карлос посмотрел зло и не стал ничего отвечать, попытавшись просто пройти мимо. Фернандо поймал его за руку и дернул на себя, ловко обнимая вновь:  
\- Слушай…  
\- Да уж наслушался, - покачал головой юноша. Его челка забавно подпрыгнула. - Сам не знаю, чего я хочу, - он вздохнул. - Но я точно хочу чемпионство в этом году! - он ослепительно улыбнулся.  
\- Ну уж нет, - покачал головой Фернандо. - Оно - мое! - он коротко поцеловал юношу и отпустил. - Но за трофей подержаться дам.  
Карлос фыркнул.  
Естественно, в салоне их ожидал напряженный взгляд давешней стюардессы, которая не преминула поинтересоваться, все ли у них хорошо. Алонсо жизнерадостно ей улыбнулся и заверил, что все отлично… Та залилась краской: должно быть она подумала… да кто её знает, о чем она подумала. Карлос ухмыльнулся, проходя на свое место, и душераздирающе зевнул. Все-таки его невольная провокация оказалась, в конце концов, не такой уж и плохой идеей: стоило ему вытянуться в разложенном кресле, и сон накрыл его теплым покрывалом, и перед глазами перестала, наконец, маячить довольная и счастливая ухмылка Нико, осознавшего, что он сделал своего сокомандника в первой же гонке аж на три позиции. Гад.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Этихад - авиакомпания, выбрана методом логической догадки.  
> \- Зарождение "постельных" отношений Фернандо и Карлоса осталось за кадром.


End file.
